


Two Worlds Collide

by Kachina



Category: The Maze Runner RPF
Genre: 16-Year-Old Luke, 19-year-old Thomas, 21-year-old Ashton, 29-year-old Dylan, Alternate Universe - Pretty Woman Fusion, Blow Jobs, Businessman Dylan, F/M, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mentions of Underage, Mentions of non-con, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitute Thomas, side Thomas/OFCs, side Thomas/OMCs, side lashton, side malum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2018-04-25 21:16:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4976860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kachina/pseuds/Kachina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All he ever wanted was a career as a successful musician, but things don't always work out the way you want them to. He had to learn this the hard way, and now he's stuck in a life he doesn't want at all. But suddenly there's this handsome stranger coming into his life, and Thomas could never have imagined that things might actually start to get better.</p><p>Or the one where Thomas and Dylan fall in love like Julia Roberts and Richard Gere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 01

**Author's Note:**

  * For [truly_madly_deeply](https://archiveofourown.org/users/truly_madly_deeply/gifts).



> I started writing this story in German a few years ago. Now I'm rewriting it in English.
> 
> It is gifted to my best friend for doing a great job at being my beta.

> You had your dreams, I had mine  
>  You had your fears, I was fine  
>  Showed me what I couldn't find  
>  When two different worlds collide  
>    
>  _(Two Worlds Collide - Demi Lovato)_

  


### 01

“When I see your face, there's not a thing that I would change. 'Cause you're amazing, just the way you are. And when you smile, the whole world stops and stares for a while. 'Cause girl you're amazing, just the way you are.”

The sound of tinkling coins hitting the ground of his guitar case brightened the smile on his slightly chapped lips. He always gained the most on Saturdays around lunch time singing at an Underground station. But it never sufficed to be his sole income – even though it was his greatest wish to live off his music.

He said his thanks to the middle aged couple out and about with their kids. He'd learnt that the people treated him a lot better if he was dressed decently and didn't resort to beggary. He'd promised himself that he wouldn't drop down to that level. But then again …

He glanced down on the phone that he'd gotten from his employer. There were two hours left until his first appointment of the day. He counted the money he earned from this session before he put down his beloved guitar back into its case. Well, 37 pounds and 50 pence after all.

The money was stuffed into the pockets of hie ripped skinny jeans while he grabbed the handle of his guitar case to start his walk home – or what ever you want to call the small shack where his belongings were stored in the same room as his so called bed. These belongings were limited to a few pieces of clothing, two pairs of shoes, a book or two that he brought with him from his childhood home – and his guitar of course.

His one room apartment was located on the seventh floor of a run-down tower block just a few streets down from his workplace. He dragged himself up a total of fifteen staircases until he reached the door to his apartment. Thankfully, he had his own little bathroom, so he didn't have to share a common bathroom that would've been located down the hall.

Inside his flat, he slumped down on his bed with his guitar burying his face in the mouldy fabric of his worn pillow. He just wanted to forget about who he was or where he was – what he was. He wanted to forget the whole bloody world surrounding him. Though suffocating himself with his saggy pillow wasn't helping that much. All that remained was his music.

He sat up with a sigh on his lips, running his hands over his face and through his hair. Then he stood up and pulled his washed out shirt over his head. He peeled off his shoes and socks before he stripped down his jeans and pants.

Completely naked, he stumbled to the bathroom to get a necessary shower. He turned on the water and got under the lukewarm spray. The hot water was rarely turned up, so he could save that money. By now, he got accustomed to the tepid water.

It didn't take long to wash himself. So, after he'd spent a few minutes under the shower, he shut off the water and grabbed his greying towel to dry off his skin and hair. Afterwards, he stood in front of the sink eyeing himself in the cracked mirror. His fingers touched his jawline, checking his skin for some stubble. In these moments, he was glad that he didn't have to shave every day.

Since his jaw still felt smooth, he reached for his toothbrush instead which really needed to be replaced some time soon. He plugged in his hairdryer after he'd laid down his toothbrush, to get at least a bit of style into his messy blond locks. Besides, his clients liked it better this way.

With a fresh breath and styled hair, he walked back into his living room, that also served as his bedroom, to get dressed. He put on the only pair of clothes that was three times fancier than everything else inside his wardrobe, which rather resembled a shelf with its lack of doors. He'd gotten these clothes from his employer, so he could make a good impression on his clients. The black skinny jeans wasn't ripped like his other pairs and anyone could tell that it wasn't a 15 pounds pair from the nearest Primark. The cream coloured button down was made of a flowing fabric. He even got a pair of dress-shoes, so he wouldn't have to wear his well-worn trainers.

He picked up his keys and shoved his mobile into his back pocket before he left his flat and headed to his workplace. Though his first appointment would be a house call, he had to go to the head office first. He didn't own a car or motorcycle so he had to borrow the bike that was parked in the backyard of the head office.

“Hello, Sam,” he greeted his boss after he'd entered the building to get to the back door.

“Thomas, darling, you look fabulous. How are you?” A heart-warming smile graced Sam's lips. Today, her dark hair was falling over her shoulders.

“I'm alright, I guess. Went into the city to play for a bit today.” He really tried to return the smile but it just didn't reach his eyes. Over the past three years, he'd kinda forgotten how to smile truthfully. There hadn't been any occasions that were worth a smile.

“That's good to hear. But be honest now … are you still doing the other job?” Her expression became a bit more serious while she caressed his cheek.

The crooked smile left his lips as he bit down on his lower lip: “Got no choice.” He tried to put on another happy facade but it didn't work. “I have to go now. Don't want to make Mrs Duff waiting, right?”

“Right, go ahead. If there's anything you need, just tell me. You know, I'll do almost anything for you,” Sam reminded her employee.

“I know. Thank you.” He hesitated for a moment but then he pulled Sam into a short hug. He tried to smile again before he left through the back door and drove off with the motorcycle to get to his first appointment of the day.

It took him half an hour to get to the right address. He checked the time on his phone. Two minutes to go until Mrs Duff had her appointment. He shoved the keys to the bike in the same pocket as his house keys before he opened up the wrought-iron gate.

He already knew Mrs Duff and he wasn't even impressed by the large white house anymore. She lived with her husband who wasn't around that often. The house reminded him of the one he'd grown up in.

The thoughts about his childhood made him close his eyes for a second or two until he shook his head to clear his mind off his memories. This was his new life. No matter if he liked it or not.

He adjusted his shirt and his hair one last time before he rang the door bell. He could still hear the echo as the door opened and he was greeted with a broad smile. Mrs Duff had her dark blond locks pulled back in a messy bun. Her body was wrapped into a red satin robe – and Thomas just knew that she was wearing black lace underneath it.

“C'mon in then. We don't have to hurry today. My husband's on a business trip. He won't be back until later this week. So, we're going to see a lot more of each other this week.” She let him in and didn't hold back while eyeing him up. “Go ahead. You know how to get to the bedroom,” she smiled. Her gaze lingered on Thomas' bum that filled out the skinny jeans just right.

The door to the bedroom just closed behind them as Mrs Duff opened her robe to let it slide down to the floor. Thomas had made the right assumptions about her choice of lingerie. She laid down on the king size bed waiting for him to join her.

He showed her one of his faked smiles, that every client got, and started unbuttoning his shirt. After sliding it off, he hung it over the back of a chair. He toed off his shoes and socks to pull down his trousers as slowly as he did with the shirt. But unlike the button down, the jeans remained on the floor. He was never wearing underwear when he had to work.

“How do you want to do it, Anne-Marie? How do you want me to take you?” His voice was dripping with seduction.

Anne-Marie was sprawled on the king size bed as she opened her bra to free her breasts. “I want to ride you, Thomas. So come to bed and lay down already.” She rolled off the bed, getting rid of her panties afterwards.

Thomas did as he was told and got onto the bed. Anne-Marie crawled over him and sat down on his thighs, grabbing his penis to rub along the length. Finally, she rolled on the condom that she retrieved from the bedside table.

Three years ago, it hadn't been so easy for him to get turned on in an instant but now it was more of a routine. He didn't even experience lust or satisfaction while having sex any more. Neither with women … nor with men.

Anne-Marie positioned herself above his cock and sank down immediately. She started a slow rhythm which he joined after a few seconds. Whenever she rolled her hips against his, he lifted his hips up to meet hers.

While doing his job, he tried to stop thinking – tried to keep himself from coming so he could last a whole day. Regarding this, his day job required a lot more than the one during the night.

It didn't take long until the woman above him reached her orgasm, before slumping down onto the bed next to him. While she was trying to get her breath back, he sat up and got rid of the condom. Standing up, he asked to use the adjoining bathroom.

“Of course,” Anne-Marie purred, still enjoying the aftermath of her high. “You know your way around.”

Thomas disappeared into the bathroom, avoiding the big mirror above the sink. He turned on the cold water on the sink to wash away the thin layer of sweat covering his body. It was the filth, that burned itself underneath his skin, he couldn't get rid off. He grasped one of the fluffy towels hanging next to the sink to dry himself off, before he walked back into the bedroom. Mrs Duff had already put on her satin rob but her lingerie was still lying on the floor.

“You were fantastic, as always, Thomas. The money is on the sideboard in the living room,” she gave him a sickly-sweet smile, watching him getting dressed again.

“It was a pleasure to pleasure you.” He didn't even feel disgusted anymore telling his clients such things. After three years, that was another thing he couldn't care less about.

“The pleasure is all mine.” Anne-Marie was still smiling as she followed him down the stairs and into the living room. While she handed him the money, she noticed that the glass door to the patio was cracked open: “Huh, I thought I closed the door before you came over. Whatever. Here's the money.”

“Thank you very much.” He sent another one of his faked smiles her way as she showed him to the door.

“See you in a few,” she said watching him while he walked to his bike. She didn't turn around until he drove off.

Neither of them noticed the man who was sitting in his car on the other side of the street, taking one last shot.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a few things I'd like to mention, before you read this chapter:
> 
> 1\. My best friend and beta is on holiday in London. So, this chapter isn't proof read by another person than myself but I don't wanna make you wait another week. As soon as she's back from London I'll get the improved version of this chapter up.
> 
> 2\. We'll meet a bunch of new people in this chapter. One of these people is Luke and I do know that he doesn't have a sister but it's important for the plot of my story that he has in fact a sister here.
> 
> 3\. Now enjoy the upcoming smut in this chapter ;) even if it's not so long. The scene will get longer in future chapters.

### 02

He rubbed the old, rough sponge over the sensitive skin of his arms, chest, over every inch of his body without even noticing the freezing water. It didn't matter though, how hard he tried to scrub his skins – the filth, that clung to his soul, couldn't be washed away with a simple shower.  
  
Surrendering to the fact that he couldn't get rid of that kind of filth, he threw the sponge to the bottom of his small shower, before he slammed his flat hand against the already cracked tiles on the wall. Even though he kind of accepted that this was his life, he still tried to clean up his soul whenever he came home from work.  
  
Perhaps, this ritual was some kind of self-preservation. Though, it could be an act of his 16-year-old self in defiance of this life. The 16-year-old part of his subconscious mind that still hadn't accepted that it wouldn't be possible to change his future anymore – that this lifestyle was in fact the end. The young boy, hoping that he could rearrange his stars … hoping for a solution, a chance to get away, to be rescued.  
  
Without drying his hair this time, he left his bathroom to get dressed for his second job. The one, that he despised even more than his day job. As much as he loathed to meet up with these women, it wasn't as dreadful as standing on the corner of a street chatting up men. But he didn't have a choice.  
  
He squeezed into an old pair of skinny jeans, leaving almost nothing to the imagination. Then he put on an equally old tee-shirt, that was just as tight as his trousers. He forced his mobile and his keys into his pockets, before leaving his flat again not even bothering to bring a jacket. After three years, he was used to the crisp nights in London.  
  
He already gave the money that he earned today to Sam, before he went home to get changed. This way, he made sure that Sam got the money that he earned working for her. He wouldn't let Janson get his hands on Sam's money, ever.  
  
When Thomas turned the corner to the street he's always standing at with his friends and colleagues, they were both already there talking to a boy he didn't know. The boy couldn't be older than sixteen or seventeen at the most. There was only one possible explanation why the boy stood with his friends. He was about to get into the same business as them.  
  
He didn't say a word when he reached the group of three boys, because he didn't want to interrupt their conversation. “… so try to look out for each other.”  
  
“Don't we always do that? I also survived that night, I was out here on my own, Ash,” the Asian boy replied, looking at the curly haired one with determination.  
  
“So, you're going to leave me alone with Ki Hong tonight,” Thomas wanted to know. He eyed the blond boy, who was standing next to Ashton and looked intimidated by his surroundings. Thomas wanted to tell the boy to leave as long as it was still possible – but he knew that the boy would have his reasons to be here as they all did. He could see it in his blue eyes.  
  
“You're gonna live, Thomas.” A grin spread over Ashton's lips while he ruffled Thomas' mob of strawberry blond hair. The Brit tried to get away form the older's touch unsuccessfully.  
  
“What is your name, kid?” Thomas looked straight into the blue eyes, ignoring Ashton's words completely.  
  
“Luke,” the blond said in a whisper.  
  
“I'm Thomas, as you might have noticed. Why are you here, Luke? There are better jobs to get. It's not too late yet.” A bitter tone laced his voice while he said that.  
  
“I dropped out of school. I don't have a place to live at and I have to provide for my little sister. If you know an easier way to earn enough money, go ahead! I'm all ears.” Even Luke's voice held that bitter tone, while he explained his current situation.  
  
“Where are you sleeping then?” Ki Hong asked immediately.  
  
“Wherever we can find shelter,” Luke answered. He seemed to notice that Thomas and his friends were trustworthy.  
  
“Is your sister waiting in the latest shelter you'd found?” Ashton wanted to know, putting an arm around Luke's shoulders. The youngest just nodded in response.  
  
Thomas looked Luke over for a moment, before he pulled his keys out of his pocket and threw them to Ashton: “You can stay at my place for now. It is not very spacious but it'll be better than wherever your sister is right now. Tomorrow I'll talk to Sam. Maybe she's got a flat for rent.”  
  
Luke looked at him with big blue eyes: “Are you serious? You don't even know me!”  
  
“We are all in this together. Otherwise we wouldn't make it a whole week. You are new to this business. You'll need all the help that we can offer. So, if there is anything bothering you, come to one of us. We are the only people around you can fully trust.” Thomas shrugged trying to give a real smile but failing as usual.  
  
“That's really … thank you!” Luke gave him an honest smile, that was hurting Thomas deep within. Seeing him smiling hurt him, because he knew that it wouldn't even take a week for the smile to vanish from the pierced lips. And once vanished, it wouldn't return again. Luke would forget how smiling worked, just like Ashton, Ki Hong and Thomas did. Or all the other boys who were out tonight selling their body to buy some food the next day.  
  
“Just leave already,” Thomas said, but he grabbed Ashton's arm and held him back for a moment. “Be careful, okay? It wouldn't surprise me, if the kid is still a virgin. He seems so fragile,” Thomas whispered so Luke wouldn't hear him.  
  
“I know what you mean. You should know that I'm always careful though,” Ashton winked at him. Thomas just shook his head in mild amusement, while Ashton and Luke waved their goodbyes at Ki Hong and Thomas.  
  
“Remember, don't go along with strangers,” Ashton shouted their way, before heading around the corner.  
  
“Remember, only do what we would do,” Ki Hong replied even louder to be heard over the distance.  
  
Left by themselves, Thomas and Ki Hong got to work. They went to the next corner to rise their chances of chatting up a possible suitor. But there wasn't much to do for them this night. Ki Hong went with one suitor into a dark corner for a blow job, while Thomas got into a car delivering a hand job.  
  
Afterwards, they met at their corner, wondering why there weren't more clients around. It was Saturday night but it felt more like the middle of the week. Usually, they got the most customers on weekends. But tonight was different, for whatever reason.  
  
“Did you do something to gather up bad karma or something? 'Cause there's something very wrong with this night,” Ki Hong sighed, leaning against the brick wall like Thomas did just a few moments ago.  
  
“You mean anything else than getting paid to have sex with married women and men alike? No, I don't think so,” Thomas replied sarcastically, “The next car going by is mine. And whatever the bloke wants, I'll get him to shag me. Unless, he wants me to shag him.”  
  
“If the next suitor is one of theses fat blokes, who always wheeze into your ear while they fuck you, I'm gonna laugh at you. You know that, right?” A mean grin spread over Ki Hong's lips while nudging Thomas side.  
  
“Wouldn't surprise me, to be honest,” Thomas sighed.  
  
“Who knows, maybe-” Ki Hong didn't finish his sentence as a Mazda RX7 in english racing green pulled in right next to them. The window on the passenger-side rolled down while the two boys approached the car.  
  
Ki Hong pushed Thomas towards the opened window. This one was supposed to be Thomas' client. Thomas leaned his head through the window, his voice dropping to a seductive tone: “How may I help you?”  
  
The driver was in his twenties and his brown hair was slightly tousled. Thomas' first thought was, that this bloke was way too attractive to be a suitor.  
  
“My GPS stopped working and I'm looking for the St Pancras Renaissance Hotel. It should be nearby but I just can't find it. Could you show me the way?”  
  
Thomas would never admit that the deep baritone sparked a prickling feeling just beneath his skin. He tried to ignore it while opening the door on the passenger-side to get into the car. “I know where this hotel is. I'll guide you there,” he leered.  
  
Deep brown eyes were staring him down for a few seconds, before Thomas got an answer: “Fire away.”  
  
Thomas guided his new suitor to said hotel, which was located near the railway stations St Pancras and King's Cross. After they arrived at the hotel, the driver parked his car at the hotel parking lot. Thomas eyed up his client, using his seductive tone of voice again: “Do you want to do it here … or do you prefer the hotel room?”  
  
The driver returned the examining look, before he answered the question: “C'mon then.” The brown haired man got out of his car, locking it up after Thomas got out as well. He couldn't help the satisfied grin, that was showing on his lips.  
  
They took the lift to get to the seventh floor. _So he already checked in,_ Thomas thought. _How bad is his sense of directions, if he can't find a hotel this large when he already found it at least once?_  
  
Upon entering the room 726, Thomas pulled his shirt over his head. Thomas threw the clothing on the floor and walked over to his suitor. The blond wanted to unbutton the dress-shirt the other one was wearing, but his client grabbed his hands stopping him efficiently.  
  
“How about we do some talking for now? I'm Dylan. What's your name?” At first, Thomas hoped that he just imagined these words. This bloke had to be kidding him. He really had to earn more than just 225 pounds this night. Tomorrow was the end of the week and he still needed 700 pounds to reach the weekly turnover.  
  
“Thomas. But I don't suppose that you brought me here to _talk_.” He didn't even wait for Dylan to answer; he just pushed his hands underneath the fabric of the dress-shirt to grace the prominent abs. His fingers stroked down towards the waistband to unbuckle the belt.  
  
“You're right,” Dylan took a hold of Thomas' hands again. “I still wanna know a thing or two about you, before we get down to business.”  
  
“Well, tell me what you want to know … while I'll get you out of your clothes,” Thomas agreed unwillingly. He still had a tight time schedule.  
  
“How old are you?” Dylan asked the first question, stepping away from Thomas to escape his hands again. “Sit down,” he pointed to one of the two armchairs next to a small, round table.  
  
Thomas impatiently shot him a glance, before he said down in one of the chairs. You always had to do what a suitor asked for after all. “I'm nineteen,” he said, “and I don't know about you, but I've got other plans after this job.”  
  
He did notice the relieved look on Dylan's face – obviously the bloke was glad to know that Thomas was of age. That was a first. Most suitors went with 'the younger the better'. Thomas had the advantage that he looked way younger than he actually was.  
  
“Why are you in such a hurry?” Dylan wanted to know, sitting down in the other armchair.  
  
“Well, maybe I'm in _such a hurry_ , because I could have earned 75 pounds giving a hand job in the time span of this conversation. Probably 100 pounds doing a blow job, and if we keep talking, I'm losing 150 pounds with a potential shag.”  
  
“And why are you doing this job, when you obviously detest?” This question made Thomas speechless for a moment. No one ever wanted to know why he did this job. At least none of his suitors. Ashton und Ki Hong were the only ones who had bothered to ask.  
  
“I really don't know why I should tell you that. So, why are you here, letting a _male prostitute_ show you the way to your hotel?” Thomas said, getting up so he could kneel down in front of Dylan. His hands opened the buttons of the dress-shirt, revealing the well-defined chest and abs. Then he undid the button and zipper on Dylan's trousers.  
  
“It's a business trip. And I don't want to be alone on my first night in London.” This time, Dylan didn't protest when Thomas started undressing him. He even lifted his hips to make it easier for Thomas to remove his jeans.  
  
“Where are you from?” Thomas asked, stroking Dylan's thighs a few times.  
  
“I'm living in L.A, but I grew up in New Jersey,” Dylan explained, while he lifted his hips again so Thomas could remove his pants as well.  
  
The younger one didn't say anything in response. His fingers wrapped around Dylan's cock and it twitched at the attention. “So, how old are you?”  
  
“Well, I'm twenty-nine,” Dylan replied. He closed his eyes, enjoying the touch of these delicate fingers around his dick, and a first sigh left his lips.  
  
Thomas registered this information while he looked at the now fully erect member. “I think, we've talked enough for now,” he finally said, before he positioned himself between Dylan's legs. He leaned forward and wrapped his lips around the shaft.  
  
First, Thomas focused on the head, circling it with his tongue and toying with the slit. After a while, he took as much of Dylan's cock in his mouth as he could handle. Then he started bobbing his head. With his right hand, he held Dylan's hip down; the left hand fondled his balls.  
  
It didn't take long until his job was done. He did know how to make a man come. Thomas swallowed everything – more often than not the clients expected that they swallowed their cum. Some suitors even got rough, when they didn't swallow everything. At least, that's what Ashton had told him once.  
  
Thomas stood up and sat down sideways on Dylan's lap. His fingers stroked the skin of his chest: “Are you done? Or is there anything else I can do for you? Apparently, I've got the best bum in the whole town. Do you want to assure yourself?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If Dylan is up to assure himself of the qualities of Thomas' bum, will be revealed in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is chapter 3!
> 
> I just wanna say thanks for the comments and kudos this time. I really appreciate all of them.

### 03

“Do you want to assure yourself?”  
  
Dylan slipped his hand into the back of Thomas' jeans to grab his bum. His full lips were gracing Thomas' ear while he whispered his answer: “I really want to. 'Cause I already like what I'm feeling.”  
  
Without hesitation, Thomas got off Dylan's lap to get rid of his shoes and trousers. Though he couldn't do anything else, as Dylan grabbed his wrist to pull Thomas into his lap again: “You remind me of a jaunty kitten.”  
  
Dylan's laugh filled the air, while he was pushing a blond lock out of Thomas' eyes. “Let me finish my sentence,” the older smiled, “Do you think I can go again after that amazing blow job? So, since you wanna go back to work, we'll have to postpone this. How does tomorrow sound to you?”  
  
Thomas wasn't sure if he'd heard right. It wasn't the comparison with a kitten that caught him off guard, so he had to admit that he liked being given a pet name. It was the last sentence that he couldn't comprehend.  
  
“Why are you asking for my opinion? All you have to do is coming to our corner again. If you'll find the way that is.” The words left his mouth before he could think it over.  
  
A soft smile graced the full lips of the brunet while he stroked the blond locks again. He pushed Thomas off his lap and stood up beside him: “Well, then I'll just do that.” He patted the highly praised bum before he pulled up his pants and trousers. Then he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket to hand two 50 pound notes to Thomas.  
  
“Suit yourself,” Thomas shrugged, putting on his jeans and shoes before he pushed the money into his front pocket. “… Well, see you tomorrow, I guess … if I don't have another client that is.” Then he left the hotel room with his shirt in his hands. He pulled it over his head on his way to the lift.  
  
There was a mirror on the back wall of the lift. For the first three floors, Thomas avoided to glance at his reflection. But then he gave in to break one of his self-imposed rules: He raised his head and looked into the mirror.  
  
Dull, brown eyes were staring back at him. His blond locks were even more messed up than usually. The only evidence of their get-together. He lifted his left hand trying to rearrange his hair style.  
  
He still remembered that there had been a time when his eyes held a spark – especially when he was singing; even when he'd gotten into a fight with his sister, or when his parents had been getting on his nerves. The decisive difference between then and now was that he had been happy back then.  
  
His right hand stroked the reflection of his cheek while he kept looking at himself. Somehow, he'd expected to feel a lot more disgusted by himself than he actually did right now. Apparently, he numbed himself way more to this life than he'd realised until now. He couldn't even feel disgusted anymore.  
  
The low _ping_ of the lift and the mechanical voice of a woman telling him that he reached the ground floor, pulled him out of his sad thoughts. He ripped his eyes of his reflection and left the hotel with long strides, but he kept his gaze on the floor the whole way out. After three years, he knew his way around this part of London without looking up.  
  
That's why he was surprised to realise, that his feet hadn't carried him back to the corner Ki Hong was waiting for him. Instead, he found himself in front of the building he was living in. He considered to go back to that corner for a second …  
  
“Oh, screw it,” he cursed, before he entered the tower block and climbed up the awful amount of stairs. On his way up to the seventh floor, he remembered that he'd given his keys to Ashton so Luke and his sister could stay at his place for the night. He hoped, the little sister was already brought over, or else he'd be locked out of his own apartment.  
  
Checking the time, he presumed that Ashton and Luke were still going through the lesson. That meant, that all his hopes were on the little sister. He didn't even know her name. Something he intended to change as soon as possible.  
  
When he reached the seventh floor, he stopped in his tracks and blinked a few times. There sat a little girl around the age of twelve next to his door. She was wrapped in an old blanket. He guessed, that this was Luke's sister.  
  
Thomas knew that he had to ask her, if he wanted a confirmation of his assumption. So he walked up to his flat and crouched down in front of her. The girl looked up from her book, rising the torch she used to read. Her looks were already a give-way; she had the same facial features and the same blonde hair as Luke.  
  
“Hey there, little one. I'm Thomas. And I guess, you're Luke's sister.” He only got a nod as an answer.  
  
“What are you doing outside the flat?” Thomas sat down against the opposite wall to get more comfortable.  
  
“Luke said, he and this Ashton bloke had to take care of something, and apparently, that was best taken care of inside this flat. So I should wait out here until they're done. I don't even wanna know what they're up to,” she replied.  
  
One of Thomas' brows disappeared under his messy locks while he eyed up the door to his flat. Then, a frown took over his features: “Well, I hope for Ash's sake that he remembers to change the sheet and bedding.”  
  
Though he could understand, why Ashton chose to stay at Thomas' place. Unlike Thomas himself, Ashton didn't have a flat of his own. The older boy still lived with that boozy gambler of a so-called father. That wasn't the best atmosphere to deflower a soon-to-be male prostitute.  
  
“Could we change the subject? I don't need to imagine anything going on in there. One of them is my brother, you know?”  
  
His gaze focused on the little girl again and his facial expression had to speak volumes, because she kept talking: “I'm twelve years old. They already taught us the dynamics of sex, and I do know how you and that Ashton bloke and now my brother earn your money.”  
  
“You seem very cool about this, kiddo,” Thomas said after a while. The girl just shrugged her shoulders: “Could you not call me kiddo? I'd appreciate that.”  
  
“Of course, just tell me your name,” he was glad for that change of subject.  
  
“Just call me Avy.”  
  
Thomas' hands clenched into fists involuntarily. His mouth felt as dry as a bone all of a sudden. A lump of the size of a tennis ball formed inside his throat. He tried to swallow the lump, but it didn't work – for the first time in three years he just couldn't swallow.  
  
He tried to block out the pictures of the memories that were about to invade his mind. It was a strain to ignore the memories. But he didn't have the strength to hold them back for long, so he just gave in for the first time after three years.  
  
He had experienced so much with his sister. He had taught her a lot. When she had been four years old, he had shown her how to swim. When she had turned five, he had helped her learning how to cycle. They had learnt to play the guitar together. They had played pranks on their family, blaming the other one afterwards. They'd laughed, partied and cried with each other. Of course, there had been arguments; a lot of arguments to be honest. But there was no room for this kind of memories right now.  
  
“Thomas?” Avy's voice pulled him out of his memories.  
  
The blond shook his head, trying to find his words again. Finally, he said, “I'm sorry … Avy. Is that a nickname for …?” He just had to know.  
  
“Avery. Our parents obviously thought that their second child needed a more striking name than their first born,” the girl explained.  
  
“Alas …” Thomas mumbled. He would somehow manage to call Luke's sister Avy. At least, it wasn't the same name as his younger sister's. He just had to stop to reminisce about his past. It made him weak and vulnerable. He couldn't allow that.  
  
There was a long pause after this and both didn't quite know what to say. Therefore, Avery got back to her book, starting her reading again. Thomas considered to go back to Ki Hong. Since he hadn't been shagged by Dylan and just given him a blow job, he'd only earned 175 pounds. That meant, he had to earn another 525 pounds the next night to reach his weekly turnover for Janson. He had no idea how to accomplish this goal. He needed at least three shags and one hand job to earn this amount of money.  
  
Before he could decide if he wanted to go or not, the door to his apartment was opened. Ashton looked through the opened door: “You can come in, Avy … Thomas? Why are you already back?”  
  
The blond just shrugged and stood up again: “Couldn't be buggered.” Without saying another word he shoved past his friend, getting into his flat.  
  
Luke was still lying in his bed and was sound asleep. Thomas got the woollen blanket from his wardrobe that Ashton always used when he couldn't stand being around his drunken father anymore. He would sleep on his old couch this night.  
  
“You want to stay the night as well, Ash? Avy can share the bed with Luke and you can take the sofa.” Thomas looked at his friend and colleague expectantly.  
  
“So you'll be sleeping on the floor? Forget it. I'm going home. Maybe my dad is already drunk of his ass and fast asleep,” Ashton denied the offer and left the flat, before Thomas could protest.  
  
“Do you want to sleep on the couch then? The bed isn't that big,” Thomas said to Avery, suppressing a sigh.  
  
The girl shook her head no: “It's okay. I'm small and so is my brother. We can share the bed.”  
  
“If you say so,” Thomas shrugged again, then he put the blanket on the couch and went into the bathroom. As soon as the door was closed behind his back, he got rid of his clothes and went under the shower.  
  
He closed his eyes while the cold water hit his face for a few seconds. But he didn't want to waste any water, so he started washing away the filth of the night – though he was less rough about it than in the afternoon when he had come back from his day job.  
  
After leaving the shower, he brushed his teeth and collected his clothes. Avery was lying next to her brother and already asleep when he left the bathroom. He put his jeans and his shirt back into the shelf, along with his other clothes. Then he grabbed a fresh pair of pants and put them on before he walked to his couch to get at least a bit comfortable under the old woollen blanket.  
  
He was facing the back rest, staring at the yellowed cord fabric that used to be a nice crème colour. His head was resting on his bent arm. When he finally closed his eyes to get some sleep, he could hear Avery's voice again: “Thank you so much for letting us stay with you, Thomas. This is so kind of you.”  
  
And for the first time in three years a small, soft and most importantly genuine smile showed itself in the corners of Thomas' lips: “You're welcome … kiddo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more interaction between Thomas and Dylan in the next chapter. Promise!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to thank you again for kudos and comments.
> 
> Here's some more interaction between Thomas and Dylan, just for you.

### 04

Thomas counted his money for the umpteenth time with a sigh. Three hundred and twenty five pounds. He still had to earn 200 pounds in this night. A night that slowly came to an end. There were almost no suitors after four a.m. – and it was already around half past two now.  
  
He'd had three clients so far; two blow jobs and one hand job with optional extras – and of course, this Dylan bloke hadn't showed up today. Why had he even expected that he would come around again? He shouldn't expect it just because the guy said so. Until now, Thomas had thought he left the ingenuousness of his sixteen year old self behind.  
  
“Do you have the money you needed?” Ashton asked. The older one sat on a staircase that lead up to an entrance. He was also counting his money.  
  
Thomas made a mumbling noise, while he said down on one of the upper stairs next to Ashton. Ki Hong and Luke weren't in sight right now, so Thomas supposed that they each had a client to satisfy.  
  
“How much do you still need?” Ashton asked and shoved his money into his pocket like Thomas had done before he had said down. They had to give their earned money to Janson in the morning like they had to do after every night.  
  
“200 pounds. Janson will cut carpers when I'll have to work it off. That bastard,” Thomas responded while he watched the passing cars, hoping to find a certain Mazda RX7 in english racing green among them.  
  
“Yeah, Janson loves to gloat over our misery – and he loves it even more to get off on it,” Ashton said without looking at anything in particular. “Are you at the close yet?”  
  
An unfathomable sigh left Thomas' lips. He leaned back and propped himself on his right arm. His gaze was directed towards the sky. “Do you think there's something like an end to this sort of life?”  
  
A deadpan laugh escaped Ashton's lips. Thomas joined in just seconds afterwards. They didn't stop laughing until a third voice interrupted them: “What's so funny? I could need a good laugh.” Ki Hong sat down on one of the lower stairs.  
  
“Doesn't matter,” Thomas replied, looking back at the street now.  
  
“You've seen Luke?” Ashton asked Ki Hong. It was Luke's first night on the street, so they were all kind of worried about him. Every one of them remembered their first night.  
  
“He's in the alleyway. Doing a hand job for an old geezer. From what I saw, he's doing good. You prepared him well, Ash.” Ki Hong patted Ashton's shoulder. It took a few minutes, before Luke joined his new colleagues and friends.  
  
“Hey, guys,” Luke tried to smile at the other three boys. It took just one night on the street to let the smile vanish from the blue orbs of the blond boy. The sight hurt all three of the other boys because they all could remember the bright smile Luke had given Thomas, when the older offered to help looking for a flat for Luke and his sister.  
  
The youngest of their group sat down on the stairs with them, next to Ki Hong and beneath Ashton. His hand gripped one of the bars of the banister, and Thomas was sure that Luke tried to stop falling into the abyss inside him this way. All of them had the urge to look for some physical form of an anchor in the first few weeks.  
  
They sat on the staircase like this for a while, everyone of them was lost in their own thoughts. Ki Hong started counting his money like Ashton had done not long ago. Luke's eyes were focusing on nothing in particular, just staring ahead. Ashton watched the youngest boy in front of him. He was sure that the blue-eyed blond was trying to come to terms with the happenings of the night. He was also sure that Luke wouldn't be successful.  
  
Thomas was observing the street, hoping to get another suitor tonight, so he could earn the remaining 200 pounds. He didn't want to owe Janson or his henchmen any kind of courtesy.  
  
When he checked the time on his phone again, it was already past three a.m. There hadn't been any client in the last half an hour. Thomas was giving up his hope to get another chance to work this night. Just when Ki Hong was getting up to announce that he was calling it a night, the roaring of a car brought them back their deep thoughts – the vehicle stopped right in front of them.  
  
“Isn't that the same bloke as yesterday?” Ki Hong asked surprised. He turned around to look at Thomas, who was eyeing the green car sceptically. It was a Mazda RX7 for sure.  
  
“What are you waiting for, Thomas? I doubt that he came by to see one of us three,” his dark haired friend added, when he noticed that Thomas wasn't moving a single muscle.  
  
“You need the money,” Ashton reminded him of his predicament.  
  
As the window on the passenger-side was lowered, Thomas came back from his state of trance. He got up from the cold stairs and slowly walked towards the car. When he reached it, he leaned through the opened window: “I wouldn't have waited much longer.”  
  
“I was delayed. You wanna come along or not?” Dylan replied with a grin. Thomas wouldn't risk to lose this chance and got into the car as fast as he could.  
  
They drove to the hotel in silence, and they still kept quiet on their ride to the seventh floor. After they had closed the door of room 726 Dylan started talking again: “Get comfortable. I'll be right back.” Then he left through an adjoining door.  
  
Thomas looked at the door for a second before he shrugged. He pulled his tee-shirt over his head and threw it onto one of the two armchairs. The sight of the furniture caused his lips to turn up into a smirk. Then he toed off his shoes and shoved down his skinny jeans. Briefly, he looked into the mirror over the chest of drawers to fix his hair, before he laid down on the bed to wait until Dylan returned from the bathroom.  
  
He propped his head on his bent arm, lying on his left and facing the door to the bathroom. He also bent his right leg, putting his foot down on the mattress behind his left leg. His right arm was resting on his side, the hand hanging down between his navel and his pubic hair.  
  
He didn't have to wait long until Dylan came out of the bathroom again. His grey dress-shirt was half way undone and already pulled out of the dark grey dress pants. He unbuckled the black leather belt and pulled it off his trousers, letting it fall to the floor.  
  
Dylan's gaze lingered on Thomas' naked body. His brown eyes wandered up his body – from his feet over his slender legs up to the narrow hips. The blond was so slim compared to himself. He took his time, when his eyes focused on Thomas' un-erect cock. He had to tear his eyes off the other's dick, so he could continue his visual journey. He eyed the slightly defined abs and pecs, and then his gaze met another pair of brown eyes, darker than his own.  
  
“Do you want to make me wait the rest of the night now as well? I thought you wanted to assure yourself that I got the best bum in all of London,” Thomas asked while he rolled onto his stomach to present said bum to Dylan, looking over his shoulder to watch his reaction. He let his gaze drop down to Dylan's trousers – at least, he wouldn't leave the hotel empty-handed considering the prominent bulge.  
  
“Don't worry. I definitely want to. But it does have its advantage that my business dinner took longer than expected,” Dylan responded, sitting down on the bed next to Thomas.  
  
“Oh, really?” the blond asked sceptically.  
  
“I don't think that you'll have another client after this, do you?” Dylan wanted to know while he let his fingers caress the outlines of Thomas' bum.  
  
“Unlikely. We would've called it a night soon anyway,” the younger one explained shrugging.  
  
“Great, that means, we have all the time we need and we don't have to hurry this.” There was a spark in Dylan's eyes, while he let his hand roam over Thomas' back. “Jeez, you're all tensed-up,” Dylan added when his hand reached Thomas' shoulders.  
  
“Well, I do not sleep on spring mattresses, you know,” Thomas replied sarcastically.  
  
“Let me fix this,” Dylan said while rolling up his sleeves and climbing fully on the bed.  
  
“What are you doing?” Thomas wanted to know, after Dylan sat down on his bum carefully.  
  
“I'm gonna massage you. How are you supposed to enjoy sex when you're this tense?” Dylan didn't wait for an answer. He put his hands down on Thomas' shoulders and started kneading his muscles.  
  
Thomas wanted to ask why the older one wanted him to enjoy their upcoming encounter, but he couldn't find the will to articulate any sounds except for the moan that left his lips. How could something as simple as a massage feel so bloody good?  
  
His eyes closed of their own accord while he surrendered to these talented hands. Dylan's hands were working wonders on his tensed-up muscles. He hadn't felt this relaxed in a long time.  
  
But the massage wasn't just relaxing him. Time and again, Dylan's hands were stroking his sensitive skin softly; not just his shoulders but also his sides and the small of his back were treated this way. Gradually, the stroking was getting more prominent than the kneading of his muscles.  
  
The sounds leaving Thomas' mouth turned from moans into sighs. Dylan slid down a bit so he could sit on Thomas' legs instead of his bum, stroking the tender skin there as well now. That was the moment, when Thomas realised that Dylan was seducing him – and that he should be the one doing the seducing.  
  
Then he realised that he was turned on by Dylan's ministrations. He could feel his cheeks heating in embarrassment like he was still hitting puberty; a time when he had gotten embarrassed constantly. This wasn't supposed to happen this way. This was wrong, so bloody wrong.  
  
“That- that's enough, Dylan.” He didn't need a mirror to know that the red in his cheeks was darkening. He'd just called his suitor by his first name. He had never done that before. He had to pull himself together, and he had to get back in control.  
  
“You sure?” The hoarse voice and the warm breath next to Thomas' ear sent a shiver down his spine, that just couldn't be missed by Dylan. “You like it, don't you?”  
  
“Yes … no!” The sigh that followed his words belied him. “Can- can't you just shag me?” Thomas' voice was hushed by the pillow he used to hide his face. He didn't want Dylan to see his embarrassment.  
  
“Do you really wanna get it over with like this?” Dylan whispered against Thomas' ear again. Then he got up and rolled Thomas on his back in a swift movement.  
  
Thomas had his eyes closed and was biting on his lower lip. He just couldn't bring himself to look at the older man. If he did look at him, the wall that he built up inside him to secure the 16-year-old would break in. He couldn't let that happen.  
  
Of course, Dylan had to notice that something wasn't right, so he stroked through the blond hair softly before he caressed his cheek: “What's up, hm?”  
  
He turned his head sideways and opened his eyes. This way, he didn't have to look into Dylan's eyes when he answered: “Why can't you just shag me like everyone else? Why are you so nice to me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think that's enough "foreplay". There will be smut in the next chapter. Promise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm finally done with this chapter! It took me longer than I hoped, but it's now ready to be read.
> 
> Thanks for your comments. I hope you'll like the new chapter :)

### 05

“Why are you so nice to me?”  
  
It felt like an eternity until Dylan showed some sort of reaction. A smile appeared on his lips and he put a hand on Thomas' chin to turn his head a bit. I wanted to look into these dark brown eyes while he gave his answer: “I may pay you for having sex with me, but that doesn't change the fact, that I want to enjoy it – and when I have sex, I want my partner to enjoy it just as much as I do. It may be selfish, but how am I supposed to enjoy it, when we do it quick and unloving?”  
  
Thomas just looked at Dylan for a few seconds. He couldn't disagree with the older man. The suitor was always right. But he was somehow … touched by his words. They confirmed his view of Dylan, that he wasn't like the other clients.  
  
“It's not selfish. But it is unfair that I am stark naked while you are fully clothed.” He needed to change the subject to a field he felt more comfortable about. Emotional conversation was definitely not his area.  
  
“Well, you have to change that then,” Dylan grinned. He assumed to know the reasoning behind Thomas' words, but he didn't say anything about it. He didn't want to ask too much of the boy.  
  
Without hesitation, Thomas sat up to meet Dylan's demands. He popped open the few buttons of the dress-shirt that weren't already undone. His hands stroked the soft skin, starting at the waistband and wandering upwards. When he reached Dylan's shoulders, he pushed the grey fabric off his body. The brunet let the dress-shirt fall to the ground.  
  
Thomas' hands wandered back down in teasingly light strokes, memorizing the well-defined muscles and circling his nipples. When he reached the waistband of the dress-pants, he undid button and zipper in a fluent motion.  
  
Now, Dylan had to stand up, so Thomas could pull down his trousers and pants in one go. He stepped out of his trousers and pulled off his socks, before he climbed back onto the bed.  
  
The blond boy wrapped his fingers around Dylan's cock, rubbing up and down the whole length in slow strokes. He stopped his ministrations, as soon as the member laid hard and heavy in his hands. Then he searched for his own jeans to retrieve a condom from his back pocket. He ripped the wrapping open and rolled the condom down on Dylan's length.  
  
“How do you want to take me?” Thomas whispered against Dylan's ear. His hands were still roaming the brunet's body.  
  
“Lay down on your back. I wanna be able to look at you,” Dylan replied with the same husky tone of voice. Thomas obeyed immediately, laying down on his back and bringing his knees up to his chest. He held them in place to show him that he was ready.  
  
“Slow down, would you now?” The older one asked with a smile on his full lips. He grabbed the blond's legs and pulled them down onto the mattress again, framing his broader build on either side. He let his big hands wander up the slender legs until he reached Thomas' dick. One hand stroked the hard shaft in a steady rhythm, while the other hand started fondling his balls.  
  
An aroused moan filled the air immediately: “Ah, D-Dylan, wha-”  
  
“Did you even listen? Or do you just don't want to enjoy this?” Dylan interrupted him. He removed his right hand from Thomas' crotch to reach into the the top drawer of the nightstand retrieving a tube of lube.  
  
Thomas wanted to explain to him that he did enjoy this – he wouldn't have moaned otherwise; but he could only focus on these talented hands teasing and preparing him. He tried to remember the last time a suitor had made an effort to prepare him. He couldn't answer this question. Though, maybe Dylan was the first one who ever did that kind of thing for him.  
  
He couldn't think straight until Dylan's hands left his body. The older one laid down the lube on the nightstand to grab Thomas' legs, putting them up on his broad shoulders. Thomas opened his eyes again – he couldn't remember closing them – and looked into the amber pair above him, just when Dylan pushed into him.  
  
Dylan set a slow rhythm, pushing in as deep as possible every time. He let his thrusts grow stronger, pushing in harder, but he kept the slow rhythm. Thomas couldn't keep in a moan when one of Dylan's big hands wrapped around his dick again, rubbing up and down the whole length and grazing the head with his thumb every other time.  
  
The brunet changed the angle slightly, hitting Thomas' prostate dead on afterwards. The moans of the blond turned into a high-pitched scream. His slender fingers grabbed the sheets beneath him, while Dylan started pounding into him with increased speed. It took only a few more thrusts until Thomas reached his climax. A climax so overwhelming that he didn't even notice how Dylan reached his own due to the constrictions of Thomas' muscles around his cock.  
  
It took a few moments for Thomas to realise what had just happened. Dylan had already pulled out, disposed of the condom and gotten back into bed next to Thomas, before the blond noticed that he'd just received satisfaction from having sex for the first time in three years.  
  
He could vaguely remember that mind-blowing feeling of a good orgasm. The last time he'd felt almost as good as right now was the night of his incorporation when Ashton had shown him everything he had to know working for Janson.  
  
Thomas shoved these thoughts out of his mind. For now, he just wanted to savour his still lingering high. At least, that was what Dylan had demanded from him as far as he remembered. He wanted him to enjoy their encounter. His head was full of cotton candy, making him feel deaf until Dylan's voice cleared his foggy mind.  
  
“Did you like it?” the business man wondered. He was lying on his side, watching Thomas and stroking his fingers through the sweat damp hair.  
  
Surprise was not a strong enough word to describe the look on Thomas' face when he opened his eyes again. He couldn't form a single word, was just able to nod slightly. Of course, he liked it. He liked it way too much. It would be best, if he left immediately to get home already, before he did something he would regret later. Though it might be too late for that anyway.  
  
How did he end up here? What kind of dark spirit possessed him, that he let himself go like this? It was his bloody job for heaven's sake. He had to do it professionally, leaving out his own feelings completely. They would only get in the way otherwise.  
  
“Well … I should get back. You'll need to rest anyway, I guess. Doing your business in the morning and all,” Thomas murmured. He wanted to get out of the bed, but Dylan's long fingers wrapped around his wrist to hold him back. Thomas looked at the brunet self-consciously.  
  
“The first meeting tomorrow doesn't start until 2 p.m. I knew that I wouldn't go to bed at nine o'clock, so I scheduled the meetings to be in the afternoon and evening. You can stay a little longer. Maybe you can earn a few more bucks. Or is someone waiting for you at home?” Dylan replied softly.  
  
At home. No one was waiting for him to return at home. He'd made sure of that. He didn't want his parents to be worried about their only son. They could never know what kind of life he had to live because of his dumb mistakes. That just couldn't happen.  
  
“Thomas? You okay?” He was brought back from his dark thoughts by Dylan's deep voice again.  
  
“Yeah, of course. I'm fine.” The blond boy knew that this was a blatant lie. But what could he have done otherwise? Telling Dylan the truth? That was definitely not an option.  
  
“Tell your pimp that shit. I bet, he would believe that crap right way. But I am not like that.” Dylan looked him straight into the almost black eyes, and Thomas just knew he'd already lost this debate. He couldn't win if Dylan was so persistent.  
  
“I … I was, I had to … think about my family,” Thomas replied hesitantly. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees.  
  
“They don't know … about all this, do they?” Dylan asked carefully, sitting up next to the blond. Again, his hands stroked through Thomas' hair softly.  
  
At first, the older man only got a shake of the head that was barely noticeable as an answer. Thomas didn't know why he let his guard down like this in front of a stranger – but it felt good to talk with someone who wasn't as deep in this shit as himself.  
  
“They think I went to the United States to make it big in the industry,” Thomas finally admitted. “They think I don't have time for a visit because I've got no free time; that it's too expensive to call from the U.S. From time to time, I write a mail to let them know that I'm fine and that their son will be famous soon enough.”  
  
“Why don't you go back to them?” Dylan wanted to know, still combing through Thomas' blond locks with his fingers.  
  
“To let them know what kind of big loser their son is? Probably letting them pay my debts? Definitely not. I've made my bed, now I have to lie in it. Until the last suitor is done.” The hurt look on Thomas' pretty face was replaced by a stubborn one.  
  
“I think they would gladly pay for your debts, having you with them, instead of this uncertainty of not knowing where you are or what you're doing right now,” Dylan thought aloud.  
  
“I can't go back, blimey! If I hadn't been to stubborn to listen to them, all this bloody shit wouldn't have happened. But I had to try to become famous. I wanted the whole world to hear my music. That's what I've got for being naïve. I can't go back, showing them how bloody right they've been the whole time.” Thomas got up from the bed, trying hard to hold back the tears burning behind his eyes. He couldn't go back home. The shame but also his pride wouldn't allow it.  
  
“Why am I even telling you all this shit, bloody hell? Hand me my money, so I can leave. I should have left the minute you were done.” He strutted over to the armchair to put on his clothes. But he couldn't even step into his skinny jeans, because Dylan already stood behind him, pulling him into an embrace.  
  
Thomas couldn't move a muscle while he stared at the white wall. Dylan whispered softly into his ear: “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have interrogated you like that. I just wondered why a smart boy like you isn't looking for an alternative of this life.”  
  
And then, it just happened. He couldn't hold back the tears brimming his eyes any longer. He was sure that he was about to get an emotional breakdown. “There is no alternative,” Thomas sobbed quietly, “Sam offered her help, paying the debts I got into because of my ingenuousness. It wasn't new to me to sleep with women, so I accepted her loan. But still, I wanted to get out of this business as soon as possible. And if it wasn't for the bloody cops, I wouldn't have had to get rid of Janson's drugs. Then I would be done paying off the loan sooner than later. But now, now I have to pay for these bloody drugs as long as Janson thinks my bum makes enough money.”  
  
The wall he had built up inside to protect his 16-year-old self started to break in and the tears were running down his cheeks without ceasing: “And if that wasn't enough, I couldn't reach the 2500 pounds, Janson wants to get at the end of every week. I don't want to suck that sleazy bastard's little prick.”  
  
Dylan pulled the sobbing boy into a stronger embrace, trying to keep the younger one grounded; letting him know that he wasn't alone, even if it didn't help at all. He could at least try to help him: “How much do you need?” Dylan asked, after deciding to do it anyway.  
  
“50 pounds. A mere 50 pounds. But he'll make me go down on my knees to suck his excuse for a dick nevertheless,” Thomas tried to stop his sobbing without success.  
  
Slowly, Dylan let go off Thomas to grab his wallet. He got two hundred pound notes out and gave them to the blond boy. The younger one stared at the money, before shifting his gaze to Dylan's serious expression.  
  
“I can't allow that this Janson guy forces himself on you. That's not right. Just take it as some kind of bonus, because I made you enjoy yourself during sex,” Dylan explained his actions, winking at Thomas with a smile on his full lips.  
  
Surprised by this level of altruism, Thomas took the money without recognizing he did it at first. When he finally came to terms with what just happened, he put the money down onto the round table between the two armchairs. Then he stepped forward to stand right in front of Dylan, their heads were almost touching at this point.  
  
“Thank you,” Thomas breathed against his lips, cupping the brunet's face with his shaking hands, before his lips brushed against Dylan's in a soft whisper of a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it for now, loves! Tell me what you think of it?
> 
> You can also find me on [tumblr](http://keepcalmandshiplashton.tumblr.com)


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. I finished this chapter for real. I am so, so sorry for taking so long. An explanation will be given in the end notes. Enjoy the chapter for now. Just mentions of Dylan in this one - and lets not forget to pray for his quick recovery.

### 06

  
“Thomas? Can I talk to you for a second, love?”  
  
Thomas turned away from his colleagues to look at his boss questioningly and walked over to her. “What's up, Sam?” he wanted to know. He had approximately 45 minutes left, until he had to be at his next appointment. So he'd had started a conversation with two of the girls who worked more in the evening than during the day. Sometimes he wondered why women didn't make their appointments in the evening like men preferred to but rather during the day. But he wouldn't complain about it. This way, his day job wouldn't collide with his night job – at least most of the times.  
  
“Take them,” she said, giving two keys to him with a smile displaying on her lips.  
  
“What are those for?” Thomas looked at the keys. They almost looked like his own keys to his apartment.  
  
“Yesterday, you wanted to know if I have a flat for rent. This one became vacant recently. It's located in the same building as yours; fourth floor, same door as yours. I'll take your word that your friend can pay the rent. I want to get 250 pounds on the first of the month,” Sam explained.  
  
“250 pounds? But that's-”  
  
“He's working at night with you, isn't he? And he has to care for his little sister, right? So I won't charge the boy with the normal rent, just like I do it with your rent.”  
  
“You're the best, Sam. Thank you.” Again, Thomas tried to smile for real, and again, the smile wouldn't reach his eyes. Instead, he pulled Sam into his arms and hugged her. She'd became so much more than an employer and a landlord over the last few years. It almost felt like she was a mother to him. Not _his_ mother, but she cared for him; helped him when he needed help. Even when his pride wouldn't let him admit that he needed help, she was there for him. If you met Sam on the street, you wouldn't guess how she earned her money.  
  
“You're welcome, love.” Sam patted his shoulder before she told him to get back to work. She was an empathetic person but she could be severe if she had to be.  
  
Thomas took his phone out of his back pocket to call Ashton. Someone had to fetch the key so Luke and Avery could move into their new home. It didn't take him long to arrive at the pink house. Ashton walked straight up to Thomas who was leaning against the bright wall.  
  
“I hope, I didn't wake you”, Thomas grinned and threw the keys towards Ashton. “Fourth floor. Same door as mine.”  
  
“Nope. I've already visited Janson this morning to give him my money. Luckily, it was enough.” Ashton shivered slightly, his eyes drooping sleepily anyway. Usually, he wasn't awake on this time of the day. It was just midday after all. Most days, he went back to bed after visiting Janson to sleep for another few hours.  
  
“You look like a zombie though. Just saying. You can lay down at my place for a bit, if you want to. Your dad can't get on your nerves then.” Thomas laid it on the line, pulling his own keys out of his pocket.  
  
“You've got the best ideas, Thomas.” Ashton put his arm around Thomas' shoulders, pulling him towards him to plant a light kiss on the strawberry blond hair. “I'll think about it.” Then he grabbed the keys and walked off to get to Thomas' apartment building.  
  
“Don't forget to give the keys to Luke or Avy when you head out again. I do need to get inside later,” Thomas called after him, before he went back into the house. There, he almost got attacked by two colleagues who both wrapped their arms around Thomas'.  
  
“You gonna tell us what's up with you now?” Juliette asked right away.  
  
“We know, that something's wrong. You walked straight into the door frame this morning. Such things never happen to you,” Jeanne didn't let it up. He did like the girls – but they could be a real pain in the neck sometimes. Especially when they finished each others sentences. Though, he guessed that was something you had to endure when dealing with twins.  
  
“Nothing's wrong. I'm just worn-out. The last few days were exhausting,” Thomas tried to get rid of the girls. He definitely wouldn't tell them that he used to run into furniture and doors on a regular basis when he'd still been a teenage boy. But he'd left his clumsiness behind him – closed up behind his inner wall with his 16-year-old self.  
  
But today, it was almost as bad as it was during high school. In the morning, he cut himself while he was shaving. Fortunately he didn't make the cut on his face – but a cut in the arm pit hurt like hell. Afterwards, he put on two different shoes but only recognised it when he already left the tower block, so he had to climb all fifteen staircases again. Arriving at Sam's establishment, he promptly hit the nearest door frame. But he could have sworn that the frame shrank while he walked through.  
  
“Don't give me that story!” Jeanne looked him up and down sceptically, while Juliette added: “You're used to this job, this life by now. What kind of client could worn _you_ out?”  
  
Thomas pulled his lips between his teeth. He didn't want to tell the girls that his current condition really was due to a customer. Then he would have to tell them about last night – and he wouldn't admit the extent of his inner turmoil.  
  
His eyes focused on the great mirror across from the counter where Sam was sorting through some papers. It was almost like a magical power of attraction was drawing his gaze down to his lips, which he now released from his teeth. Just then, his lips started to prickle like they did last night when Dylan's own had touched his in a kiss that seemed way too gentle for their situation.  
  
Time and again, he remembered himself that this kiss was part of his job just like their sexual encounter beforehand. He ignored the fact that the sex already had been different – or at least, he tried to ignore it. Anyway, Dylan had paid for that kiss. He definitely wouldn't take money from a client for free. If Dylan had given him 100 pounds extra, Thomas would have got to his knees to blow him. So, for 50 pounds the suitor got a kiss. That was all this was about.  
  
“Hello there. Earth to Thomas. Are you still with us or are you getting it on with your boyfriend in your head?” Jeanne waved her hand in front of his face, pulling him back to the present.  
  
“Boyfriend?” he asked with a squeal he couldn't suppress.  
  
“Don't act like that. The boy you just met outside. We saw how you have given him your keys. He's staying at your flat to wait for your return, doesn't he?” Juliette's grin split her face almost in half.  
  
“Ashton? He's just a friend. We're not an item,” Thomas clarified right away before he wriggled out of the girls' tight embrace. He glanced at the clock on the wall behind the counter and was almost relieved that he had to get to his next appointment. “I'm sorry, girls. I have to go. Don't want to keep the next woman waiting. Would have loved to talk to you for a bit longer. See you,” he said while heading to the back door.  
  
He started the motorcycle to get to his next client. Her name was Teresa Agnes and she was really young to be one of his regular customers; just 24 years – and single. She could've dated every boy she wanted but she wanted him. Fortunately, Daddy had enough money so she could meet weekly with Thomas. Though, of course her Dad didn't know what his daughter bought with the money that was supposed to be used for tennis lessons.  
  
After arriving at the big house – more like a mansion – he rang at the big white door, which was opened by Teresa after a while. She had the large house for herself since her father was at the office and her mother resided in their cottage in Spain during both winter and summer.  
  
“There you are,” she said in a honeyed voice throwing her long brown hair back over her shoulder. She was wearing pink vest with a white tennis skirt – like always when she met Thomas for her tennis lessons.  
  
“I'm sorry, did we want to meet earlier? I thought, I was on time.” Everyone of them had to act courteously with every client in every situation. That was the first thing Sam had told him about this job. He'd mastered this rule in no time and always remembered to act on it.  
  
“No, you're more than on the dot like always, but I was already yearning for you,” she smiled at him, gripped his hand and pulled him inside to press a kiss to his lips in the next moment. Of course he kissed her back as he should with every client who paid this much money.  
  
“How does fucking in the garden sound to you? The sun is shining and my Dad purchased this pavilion with a reclining surface,” Teresa suggested winking at him – of course he agreed with her. The customer was the king after all. Even when they asked like Teresa did.  
  
“Sounds like a great idea. What are we waiting for?” he whispered into her ear while his hands pushed up her vest. The upside of the visits at Teresa's was that it was almost like routine. By now, he knew what she liked and how she wanted their meetings to proceed. Actually, it was more like being her boyfriend for an hour once a week. A role, he had perfected.  
  
Teresa giggled and dragged him by his collar towards the patio door. Their lips met through hot kisses over and over again, but they lacked real emotion. Last night's kiss had felt so different. Damn it. He shouldn't think of his last suitor while he had to please another client.  
  
But he couldn't think about his night with Dylan any longer anyway, 'cause Teresa pulled him onto the recliner of the pavilion she'd been talking about earlier. She looked at him expectantly, so he didn't hesitate to pull her vest over her head.  
  
Teresa couldn't wait to get her hands on him as well and he was really lucky that she bothered to open the buttons on his cream coloured shirt. The shirt hadn't even reached the padding when she opened his pants to pull them down his legs.  
  
His own hands stroked up her thighs vanishing underneath her skimpy tennis skirt to caress her still clothed vulva. Then he retreated his hand to undress her further.  
  
It didn't take them much longer to get rid of the remaining fabric. Teresa slipped on the condom before she laid down on the recliner and spread her legs for him. Without hesitation – it was routine after all – he positioned his dick and pushed inside easily.  
  
His rhythm was slow but hard and steady until she almost screamed his name upon her climax. Everything else went as always: They lay next to each other for a few minutes before they put on their clothes again. After Teresa had handed him the money, he would leave the mansion. Just like after every job.  
  
He couldn't understand how anyone liked this kind of sexual interaction. Before he'd started working as a hooker, he would have never gotten the idea to pay someone to have sex with him. In his opinion, there should be love involved, or at least passion. One night stands could happen for sure with the right amount of sexual attraction. But he couldn't just fathom why women and men alike paid for sex.  
  
But three years ago, he would have never thought that he would be part of this bloody business one day.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry that it took me so long to finish this chapter. I'm now working as a kind of ghost writer and finally moved to a flat in the city where I'm working. Since it's now a lot less stressful, I've found the time to work on this story again. I hope, you won't have to wait just as long for chapter seven. But I won't make any promises. Also, I can use both hands again and I hope that won't change in the near future.
> 
> Chapter 7 will definitely have Dylan in it ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh well, another chapter. I finally found the time to get to chapter 7. It is due to my current flu keeping me in bed. But mostly it's thanks to the lovely comments of **ComplicatedKiwi**. Your input really got me going on this story again and I really hope, you don't have to wait this long for the next chapter.
> 
> On another note: The Tyler mentioned in this chapter is supposed to be Tyler Hoechlin.
> 
> Since it's been a while, here's a short summary of what happened so far:  
>  _Thomas wants to become famous with his music but ends up in a huge amount of debts he needs to even out by working as a rent boy, meeting women at day and serving men at night. On one occasion, he meets the ten years older business man Dylan, who needs Thomas to help him find his way back to his hotel. So far, they've met two times, the second meeting ending with a kiss, because Dylan's offered Thomas the last 50 pounds he needs to reach his weekly turnover for his pimp Janson. We've also met two of Thomas' regular female customers so far. In this new chapter, Thomas will meet Dylan for the first time after they kissed._
> 
> Now, have fun with this rather emotional chapter. Any mistakes are all yours to keep ;)

### 07

“So, Luke, what’s Avy doing all day long? She’s still going to school, with school attendance and all?” Ashton’s questioning gaze was rested on the young blond who’d just returned from a backroad.

“She can’t though,” Luke replied looking truly sad.

“Why’s that?” Thomas showed real interest leaning against the same brick wall as Ashton.

“’Cause our foster parents would find her there like asap.” Luke’s face darkened, almost frightening the other two boys. Both of them sensed it would be better to drop that topic for now. They didn’t want to cause Luke any more pain than he already felt discussing their foster parents. If thoughts alone could hurt the youngest this much, then Thomas and Ashton didn’t want to know how deep his pain would go if he had to talk about it.

“Hey, Luke,” Thomas broke the silence after a short moment, “I was quite good at school and I don’t have to work during the day on Sundays. If you want, I could teach Avy a few things. Some private lessons just for her.”

“You’ve already done so much for us, Thomas. I can’t ask you to sacrifice your free day for our sake as well,” Luke tried to reject the suggestion.

“You don’t ask me to do it. I offer it. Just talk to your sister and let her decide. Yeah?”

Thomas didn’t get an answer to his question due to a suitor coming up and requesting a blow job. The man decided in favour of Thomas – though the boy wouldn’t really see it as a favour. Nonetheless, he followed the man wordlessly into the backroad Luke had just left minutes prior.

The suitor just leaned against the cold stone wall as Thomas already got to his knees and opened the customer’s trousers. A whole bunch of suitors wanted to get blowjobs. This way, they felt superior to them. Standing over the young boys who were literally crawling in the dirt. It was this type of guys who appalled Thomas the most. Unfortunately, these men were the most common around here and therefore their best source of income.

Thomas closed his eyes, trying to forget he was sucking a suitor’s dick. Trying to forget at all that he held a stranger’s penis in his mouth. In the past, he’d tried to suppress any thoughts. Though during the last nights, all he could think about was Sunday night. Last night, he’d still bridled at these thoughts. But now, now they were fairly welcomed.

He swallowed that guy’s bitter sperm reluctantly and urgently wished for a bottle of water to rinse out his mouth. A soda would be even better. Something, anything with an edible taste.

After refastening his trousers, the man slipped Thomas 100 pounds and left the alley. Thomas waited another few moments, leaning against the cold wall and staring into the deep blue night sky. Due to clouds and London’s pollution, he couldn’t make out a single star twinkling up there. Suddenly, there was an aggravating void filling him. He’d been doing this kind of job for three years now, but he’d never felt so hollow before.

He was at the brim of crying. But the night wasn’t over yet. He had to endure at least another two hours showing his professionalism. Even though he wanted nothing more than run away and hide somewhere safe. He’d never missed his mother more in the last three years than in this very moment. He was truly pathetic.

“You alright, Thomas?” Ashton’s voice brought him back from this dark place inside his mind.

“Yeah. Just needed a short break. Clearing my head.” Thomas shrugged his shoulder, pushed off the wall and walked towards Ashton, who was waiting by the corner.

The older boy stared at him thoughtfully, before a grin spread over his lips: “Well, let’s hope you’re ready for another round. The next one’s already waiting for you.” These words caused a weary sigh to leave Thomas’ lips while he stepped back onto the main street.

“Stop pitying yourself and cheer up already.” Ashton rolled his eyes theatrically while he pulled his friend into his side.

Thomas already had a sarcastic remark on his lips to ask Ashton if he was taking drugs now since there was no other logical reason for such a dumb comment. Though when they re-joined Luke and Ki Hong, who’d come back while Thomas was pleasuring the latest client, Thomas spotted it. A Mazda RX7 in English racing green, patiently waiting next to his friends.

“Hurry up already. You wanna make him wait even longer?” Ashton murmured next to Thomas’ ear before he shoved the younger boy towards the car and then leaned against the brick wall next to Luke.

Thomas took one last glance towards his friends, then he got into the car. He tried to ignore the queasy feeling which made itself noticeable when he’d laid eyes on the vehicle. He tried to ignore the fact that it grew into an earnest tingle even more fiercely.

“Hi,” he mumbled inaudibly. Now since when did he get nervous getting into the car of a suitor? This wasn’t his first night, for God’s sake. With just a glance at these amber eyes, his nervousness just grew to a vast level.

“Hi,” the business man replied with a grin, started the car and headed towards the hotel. Then there was nothing but silence. Thomas entertained the thought of asking Dylan if he had some water or anything drinkable with him. But he didn’t have the guts to actually go through with it.

At the hotel, they took the lift up to the seventh floor like they’d done the other nights. Though this time, they were greeted by a man around Dylan’s age who was obviously waiting for the lift.

Thomas wanted to pass by him without paying him much attention. He had some work to do after all. Though he didn’t expect the man to actually speak to them.

“Now where did you find that little fellow, Dylan?” the man wanted to know with a grin, shamelessly checking Thomas out. Noticing that the stranger obviously knew Dylan on a personal level, Thomas suddenly felt really uncomfortable in his own skin. According to his accent, he was also American.

“Why should I tell you, Tyler? Just so you can make a call home and bitch about it to Shelly and maybe Holland? Yeah, no thanks,” Dylan replied with half a grin, standing right inside the opened doors of the lift alongside his friend.

“I bet they’d be strongly interested in the fact that you’re dating minors now,” Tyler said with a sceptical look towards Thomas. The blond mused that the dark haired man also was a business man joining Dylan on his trip.

“I’m already nineteen,” Thomas interjected. Somehow, he had the urgent feeling of protecting Dylan from Tyler’s accusation. And anyhow, who were Shelly and Holland?

“Sorry, kiddo. But you can easily pass for not older than sixteen.”

“Don’t call me that. Now, would you please excuse us… Some of us still have a chance to score tonight.” This being said, Thomas grabbed Dylan’s hand and pulled him towards room 726. He just had to get away from this man. Otherwise, he might have become ashamed of what he did for a living. It would be more than unbeneficial for his work.

Dylan was quite surprised by the younger man’s outburst which was clearly written on his face when he called out to Tyler down the corridor: “See you tomorrow.” Inside his own hotel room he just looked at Thomas, waiting for an explanation. Since he didn’t get anything without asking, he started a careful inquiry: “Bad day, huh?” His hand caressed Thomas’ hair and removed a blond lock from his eyes. The gentle touch visibly calmed him down instantly and he shook his head no wearily.

“’s not my day, I guess,” Thomas slightly slurred his words before he reminded himself to keep his shit together. He had to do a job here. “But that doesn’t matter right now, does it?”

Dylan just looked at him for another moment, his gaze unreadable. Then he moved his hand to Thomas’ cheek: “Whatever you say.” With this, Dylan leaned forward to press a kiss to Thomas’ lips. But the blond moved his head to the side causing Dylan’s lips to connect with the other’s cheek.

“What’s wrong? You don’t have to worry about the extra 50.” Dylan’s voice held an evident irritation while Thomas’ cheeks turned deeply red.

“That’s, that’s not the problem. Could I, could I have a glass of water, please?” Thomas didn’t know where that was coming from all of a sudden. He’d never cared if a suitor could taste the previous client when they wanted to kiss him. But with Dylan … everything was different with Dylan.

“Sure. Wait a moment.” Dylan let go off Thomas and headed towards the small round table between the two armchairs. He grabbed the bottle of water the hotel provided him with and filled both glasses which were sitting next to the bottle. Then he took the two glasses back to Thomas and handed him one. He softly knocked his glass against Thomas’ own before he drank the water in one go.

Thomas just took the man in front of him in for a moment, then he brought his own glass to his lips to finally get that drink he’d been longing for since he’d stood alone in that dingy back alley. It was a great relief to get rid of that disgusting taste on his tongue. He’d just finished his drink when Dylan took the glass from him and put both glasses back onto the round table. Afterwards, he grabbed Thomas’ hand and directed him towards the bed.

“Feeling better now?” Dylan wanted to know, stroking through the soft blond locks. Thomas looked up with surprise written all over his face.

“Your friends told me I had to wait for a moment until you would’ve finished that suitor you’d just dragged into the alley,” Dylan explained with an earnest expression on his handsome face. Thomas could feel his face heating up again. That felt bloody embarrassing, which reminded him way too much of his days during school. That was one of the reasons why he turned his head to evade Dylan’s eyes.

“May I kiss you now?” Dylan’s voice brought him back to the present. The younger man turned his gaze back to the business man next to him – and immediately got lost in his amber eyes. He also really noticed the amount of moles and freckles on his skin. He was really looking at him for the first time. He’d known right away that the older man was handsome. But now he realised how beautiful he really was. He just slightly nodded his head to give him an answer to his question.

Without hesitation, Dylan gently pressed his lips against Thomas’ own. This one small touch was so heavily laden with emotion that Thomas’ almost drowned in the feelings igniting inside him. He could neither define any of these feelings nor did he know how to handle them. He was unable to cope with all these emotions. So he helplessly clung to the only thing providing some sense of safety in this very moment: Dylan.


End file.
